


你收到了一条来自“磊哥”的消息

by DummyBears



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: “你不觉得在一堆花里胡哨的名字中保持自我也是一种特殊吗。”白敬亭故作严肃地教育吴磊。“这是我对你深深的期待啊，磊哥！”
Relationships: 吴磊/白敬亭, 磊白 - Relationship





	你收到了一条来自“磊哥”的消息

白敬亭的微信通讯录被工作室设定为一级保密资料。因为她们一致认为若是有谁看到了自家BOSS如此恶趣味的起名，今晚的热搜定要被屠帮。“我小学六年级的侄子就喜欢这样在QQ里给同学起名。” 某位不愿意透露姓名的工作人员在小群里吐槽过。  
也许快奔三的人是由两个小学六年级学生叠加起来的，在精力与脑洞方面和小朋友们不相上下。白敬亭对于给朋友起各种稀奇古怪的微信备注这件事儿乐此不疲。“贵公子井柏然，” “食人花魏大勋，” “代购王子嘉尔”等等都是他最为得意的起名。  
所以“吴磊”这个没有任何前缀，光秃秃的备注在他的微信聊天界面就显得各为突兀，活像个误入了学生聊天群的严肃班主任。也不是没给他想过绰号——白敬亭看着闪烁的光标，写写删删最终还是打下了吴磊俩字——但总觉得想不出最般配最贴切的那个备注，索性让它保持原汁原味。这也是一种特殊吧，白敬亭为自己找理由。

但特殊本人不乐意了。某次吴磊撇到白敬亭微信界面时，跟发现了赛博新大陆似的大叫起来。他手脚并用缠住白敬亭不让他退出微信，抗议道：“哥！白哥你怎么这样啊！”  
“我...我怎么了啊！”白敬亭心虚地提高了音量。  
吴磊委屈地瞪他：“微信备注！白哥怎么这么无情无意！就我的备注只有个名字，其他人都是绰号！”  
“你不觉得在一堆花里胡哨的名字中保持自我也是一种特殊吗。”白敬亭故作严肃地教育吴磊。“这是我对你深深的期待啊，磊哥！”  
吴磊快被眼前试图狡辩的人气笑了。“明明是哥想不出备注吧...”他不依不饶把白敬亭缠得更紧，在他耳边咕囔道。  
不行，再这样下去这小孩儿指不定又要因为这事儿折腾他几天几夜。白敬亭果断选择转移话题：“那您自己又给我设了什么精妙绝伦的备注啊？”  
吴磊突然乐了。他美滋滋掏出手机点开微信，大大方方举到白敬亭面前给他过目。白敬亭定睛一看，聊天置顶上写着俩简洁明了的大字——白哥。  
白敬亭无语了几秒。他转头看向吴磊，一脸真诚地说：“磊哥，我怎么不觉得你的白哥比我的吴磊高级到哪儿去呢？这么说吧，您去咱家附近那个小广场上随便逛逛，不出五分钟就能碰到几十只白鸽，一律批发市场价。”  
这话吴磊听了不乐意了，要知道他在学校里可是被老师们一致公认的外号大王。“白哥你真是一点儿也不懂情调！”他装模作样叹气。“哥这个称呼多亲切呀，一下子就拉进了我俩的距离。”  
“原来如此。”白敬亭点头。“那我赶紧把你的备注改成磊弟，今晚咱俩就一起上梁山。”  
梁山好汉磊弟闻言笑了笑。他牵过白敬亭的手，用指腹慢慢在他手背上摩挲。“梁山咱是上不了了，”他小声教唆他的好哥哥。“断背山倒是可以试一试。”  
“嚯！您还真敢想！”白敬亭不吃他这套，扭头准备先把这想入非非的小孩儿送去今日说法试一试，却正好撞上一个等着他的吻。吴磊轻咬着他的嘴唇含糊不清地哼哼：白哥…  
苍了天了。白敬亭举手投降。英雄好汉真不是惹得起的。


End file.
